What Could Have Never Been: by Duo Maxwell
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Sally/Wufei/Meiran. Duo writes a fanfic of his own, as an attempt to get Wufei and Sally together once and for all. Polygami in China, anyone? *Chapter 1 up!* Off to the Sanc Kingdom! And what's this about Hilde insulting Sally?
1. Prologe: Story's Start

What Could Have Never Been: A Romance by Duo Maxwell 

by WSJ 

WSJ: What? Me? Write a Wufei-centered fic where he never once screams "INJUSTICE!" or gets bashed? Nah... You're seeing things. This story doesn't exist and I never wrote it. I am _not_ going soft on Wufei. I repeat, you are imagining things. 

^^ Okay fine... I'm going insane. Very much so. LOL. I just had this very, _very_ bizarre idea in the middle of reading _This is the Waltz that Just Won't End..._ by DragonBlond. And I think I've been working too hard on my Yu-Gi-Oh fic _The Yamis of Tokyo U_. *sweatdrop* Way too hard. I'm going nutty... 

Elyssa: *bored* So what else is new? 

WSJ: *glares* You! Elyssa, this is all you and Terrance's fault! Gr! *sighs* Elyssa is my Dark Magician Girl romance-muse, and Terrance is my pet paper-clip. ^^ He muses AU fics. 

Terrance: ... (Well, what did you expect? He's a paper-clip.) 

Me owning Gundam Wing... Hm... I'll have to ask my lawyer about that... *looks up* Okay, fine, so I don't own Gundam Wing. Yet. *walks away looking thoughtful* 

Warnings: Polytheism (the practice of having more then one wife), extreme hillarity, self-insert, Duo being... Duo, OOC Wufei at the end... and practically everywhere else, for that matter. 

Couples: Heero/Relena, Duo/Hilde, Trowa/Midii, Quatre/Cathrin, Sally/Wufei/Meiran, Zechs/Noin 

Note: Okay, this might need a bit of explaining. *sweatdrop* When Duo mentions SJ, yes, he's talking about me. I'm not actually in the story though, I promise. ^^ So anyway, SJ is Duo's half-sister, and lives in a seperate dimention. *coughOURWORLDcough* He can communicate with her telepathicly. There's a longer story behind it, of course, but I don't feel like typing it all up. If you're just absolutely _dying_ to know, e-mail me at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com. 

The beginning and end parts _aren't_ AU. Duo's story is the AU part. ^~ Kay? 

()()()()() 

What Could Have Never Been 

Prologe: Story's Start 

Twenty-one-year-old Duo Maxwell chewed on the end of his pencil, staring at the sheets of notebook paper spread out in front of him. This was harder then it looked. When SJ had dared him to write a fanfiction of his own to post on FanFiction.Net, he hadn't thought it would actually take effort. 

He was sitting in front of a coffee table in one of the livingrooms of Quatre's mansion, where he and all the other Gundam Pilots and their girls (plus Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, and Marimeia) were staying for the Christmas holidays, dispite that Quatre was Islamic and didn't celebrate Christmas. 

At the moment, Hilde, Sally, Noin, and Cathrin were in the kitchen, helping the cooks with Christmas Eve dinner. Quatre had tried to convince them that this wasn't needed, but they had insisted. Lady Une was ordering around all the servents who were putting up the decorations. Marimeia, Trowa, Zechs, and Heero were outside. Marimeia was playing in the snow, and Trowa, Zechs, and Heero were attempting to put up the Christmas lights on the outside of the mansion. Relena was somewhere or other, probably sitting in the den watching some old Christmas movie. She was eight-and-a-half months pregnant, and the other women had refused to let her help in the kitchen. (Dispite the fact that Cathrin was at least six months pregnant herself.) Wufei was upstairs somewhere, muttering about Christmas in general in a negative sort of way. Quatre was running around all over the place, doing whatever last-minute things needed doing. 

The smells coming from the kitchen were making Duo's mouth water, and so he hopped out of his seat and made his way around various boxes of presents and decorations until he reached the kitchen door. He stuck his head in, glancing around and trying to keep his saliva inside his mouth. He caught Hilde as she went by, giving his fiancee a kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?" 

Out of the G-pilots, Trowa and Wufei were the only ones not married, and Trowa was the only one completely without a woman. Heero and Relena had been married for a little over a year, Cathrin and Quatre longer then that. Duo and Hilde were enganged, and Zechs and Noin had been married for three years total. Their son, Alex, who was two, was outside with Marimeia and his dad (and "Unca He-oh" and "Unca Towah"). Wufei and Sally had been "on again, off again" for the past five years, and Duo was getting sick of it. Which was why he'd chosen to write his fic about what he had. 

"Hi Duo!" Hilde chirped, giving him a hug and leaving white flour hand-prints on the back of his black shirt. She was dressed in a skirt and a red sweater, with a green and black apron tied over top. It was the apron Duo had gotten her as an engagement present, the one that had made her laugh until she fell of the couch. The background was green, and it had little black skulls all over it. Across the top it said 'If you eat my husband's cooking, this is how you'll end up'. "Sorry, but you can't come in. Noin's orders." 

"You'd eat everything." Noin said, chuckling. "Dinner will be ready soon enough." 

Duo pouted, but didn't resist as they kicked him out of the kitchen. He headed back to the livingroom, only to find Quatre bending over his impromptu desk, Duo's story in his hands. The Arabian CEO was dressed to the teeth in a black tuxedo with a midnight blue waist coat. (In about two hours there was going to be a big formal dinner with a lot of Quatre's business friends there, which is why so many preperations were going on.) "Duo, what is this?" he asked, straitening up. "And why are all of us in it?" 

Duo shrugged. "My half-sister SJ, remember, I told you about her? She dared me to write a story, so I did." 

A sly smile crept over Quatre's usually serene face. "This is really good Duo. I think Wufei should hear it." 

Duo choked, his eyes bugging out. "_No_! He'll skin me!" 

Quatre shook his head, his blue eyes laughing. "We don't have to say who wrote it. Please Duo? Can't I read it at the party tonight?" 

"Isn't that a bit odd?" Duo asked. 

Quatre shook his head again. "No, not really. Please?" 

"Ugh, fine!" Duo said, throwing up his hands, causing his braid to twitch in agitation. "Just remember, no reveiling the author!" 

"Cross my heart." Quatre promised solemnly, but there was still laughter in his eyes. "Now go get ready for the dinner, you've got flour on the back of your shirt." 

"Aw man!" Duo said, trying to look over his shoulder. "And in my hair too! I'll have to take a shower and wash it now." 

Quatre looked dutifully alarmed. "In that case, perhaps you should go now. Hilde's told me how long it takes you to wash your hair." 

Duo made a face at his friend, but grinned and headed for the stairs. "You got it Q-man. Have fun with the last bit of preparing." 

Two hours later, everything was set. The big ballroom and dining room had been decorated, the food was prepared, and everyone was ready. The first guests had begun to arrive. Alex was upstairs with Relena, who had begged off attending the party. Quatre had said it was all right, since it would have been a long, long evening for her. He suspected that Heero would probably slip away half-way through to be with her, but he didn't mind. The Perfect Soldier was still a bit in awe of the tiny life he'd helped create, that could be born at any time. 

Zechs and Noin Peacecraft were over by the punch bowl, Zechs in a dark blue tuxedo with his hair pulled away from his face (though his bangs still dropped into his eyes). Noin was in a long, light pink dress that was fastened at one shoulder by a sprig of holly. A pearl necklace was around her neck, and pearl drops hung from her ears. 

Lady Une had allowed Marimeia to attend, now that she was thirteen, but had told her that if she got bored or tired she could go upstairs with Relena and Alex. Mari Kushrenada-Une was dressed in a red and green kimono, tied with a wide white sash. Her hair, which was pretty long now, was coiled into two buns on either side of her head, not unlike how Lady Une usually wore hers. Tonight, though, Une's hair was down, and she was wearing a kimono similar to Mari's but with the colors reversed. The kimono itself was green and white, with a red sash. 

Cathrin Winner was quite content to sit in an armchair and look pretty while her husband did all the business type of things. Occationally someone would enquire after her health or that of the baby, and she would hold a conversation with them. She was dressed in a loose green dress, very simple, but one that looked very elegant on her. 

Sally Po and Chang Wufei were sitting together in one corner, neither of them very keen on fancy parties. Sally was dressed in a gold Chinese dress that brought out the blue in her eyes, and Wufei was wearing a more ornate version of his everyday clothes. They were sitting with their backs to each other, hinting that they'd probably had another fight. Quatre was hoping that the reading tonight would change that. 

Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schibeiker-soon-to-be-Maxwell were off to one side, no more comfortable with the ritzy crowd then Sally and Wufei. They, however, were making an effort, and Quatre looked with worry at the half-empty champeign glass in Duo's hand. 

Trowa Barton was near one of the windows, staring down the front walk with his mouth ajar as if he'd seen a ghost. He looked very hansom in black slacks, a white shirt and a dark green vest. Quatre watched with curiosity as the Latino pilot practically dove for the front door as the bell rang, yanking it out of the butler's hands. The Arabian shook his head and politely stepped forward to greet his guests. Lady Une started forward at the same time with a grin, recognising her brother and sister-in-law as the couple who had just come in. Trowa was staring in shock at their daughter, Lady Une's neice, whom had come along, and she was staring back. 

"N-nanashi?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she could trust her own eyes. 

"Midii," Trowa breathed, brushing a soft curl off her cheek. "I knew I'd see you again, someday." 

Across the room, Duo pointed this scene out to his fiancee, who was dressed in the same outfit as before, minus the apron. "I knew it. I knew Midii would be here tonight. That's why I wrote her into the story." 

"What story?" Hilde asked. "Midii who?" 

Duo chuckled, shifting around in his black silk shirt. "About a year-and-a-half ago now, right before Heero and Jou-san got married, the five of us went out to a bar and got _very_ drunk. I mean we were _plastered_. Even Quatre, I swear. Well, anyway, we all spilled our guts to each other. I talked about Solo and Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, and I've _never_ told anyone but you about them. Trowa kept talking about this girl named Midii Une that he'd met a long time ago and fallen in love with. And, Hilde get this, did you know Wufei was _married?_" Duo chuckled again and took another sip of champeign. "I wasn't so drunk as them. You know my tolorance for alcohal is high." he shrugged. "I don't think any of the others remember it. Or rather, they don't remember how much they said." 

"So you wrote it into this story of yours? How evil!" Hilde giggled. "So when do I get to hear it?" 

Duo suddenly looked worried. "Tonight, I think. Quatre wanted to read it to all his business friends. Gee I hope Wufei doesn't have his katana with him..." 

And it was at that moment that Quatre stepped up onto the impromptu stage set up in one side of the hall and picked up a microphone, holding a familiar sheef of notebook paper in one hand. 

"Attention, attention please. I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight, and I'd like to read a story that I just recently got ahold of. It came to me from a friend, and I think you'll like it. It features me and my closest friends and comrades in arms, in a setting very different from what we know. Or maybe not. The whole focus is what our lives may have been like if the war never happened. It's titled _What Could Have Never Been_..." 

()()()()() 

WSJ: ^__^ There's the prologe. The rest will all be the actual "story", except for the epilogue which will be the "real world" again. Updates will be coming eraticly, because I have _The Yamis of Tokyo U_ to work on. ^-^v Reviews please! 

Chapter 1: Chang Wufei is a Chinese scholar, married against his will to a firey young martial artist. He is also married, by choice, so a calm, collected Chinese doctor. Of course, with two wives and one husband, rivalry is sure to occur. See Sally run. See Meiran chase. Run, Sally, run! 

God bless minna-san! 


	2. Sanc or Bust

WSJ: *grins* I'm really liking this fic! Huzzah! *giggles* Well, on to chapter one! 

Disclaimer: Me own Gundam Wing? Me no own Gundam Wing... Weep weep. 

Note: I made an error last chapter. *sweatdrop* Polytheism is actually the worship of many gods. _Polygami_ is having more then one wife. Sorry 'bout that! 

()()()()() 

What Could Have Never Been 

Chapter 1: Sanc or Bust 

Twenty-one-year-old Chang Wufei, the greatest scholar on the L5 colonies, was jerked awake by a screech and a crash from downstairs. He jumped and sat up, his black hair falling into his eyes as he looked around franticly. "Who what where...?" Another crash sounded, followed by fervent cursing in Chinese, and Wufei sighed and lay back down, pulling a pillow over his head. 

God help him. 

Meiran was in the kitchen again. 

He knew it was Meiran, because Sally was still in bed next to him. And besides, Po-Chang Sally was very adept in the kitchen. She was the one who usually cooked the household's meals, much to Chang Meiran's annoyance. 

Wufei and Meiran had been married against thier will seven years earlier, though over time they'd grown to love each other. Five years ago, when Wufei had acheived the status of master scribe, he'd been allowed to take a second wife, if he so chose. And he'd chosen Po Sally, a beautiful Chinese doctor whom he'd met on Earth. 

However, poor Wufei had not anticipated the fact that his wives might not get along. Meiran and Sally were forever trying to out-do each other and win Wufei's heart, even though they both already had it. 

Wufei burried his head deeper into the pillow, but Sally's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his dreamy half-slumber. "Nihao airen [hello beloved]," she said softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Should I go make sure Mei doesn't burn down the house?" 

"Mph-hurumph..." Wufei muttered sleepily. "Sure, go ahead. I'll just..." He yawned, and Sally grinned as he began to snore softly. She shook her head, then climbed out of bed and pulled on her long, red silk dressing gown over her rather indecent night gown. She belted it closed as she made her way downstairs in the two-story house, all the time mumbling about incompetance in her kitchen. 

Meiran was banging pots and pans around with the same ferver that she usually reserved for her martial arts matches against Wufei. Sally winced as she stepped in, wondering just how many pans Meiran had dented so far. Wufei's first wife was standing in front of the stove, wearing nothing but one of Wufei's shirts, which came to mid-thigh on her, and a pair of panties. The sleeves were rolled up, and she appeared to be trying to make French toast. 

Sally chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing Meiran?" 

Meiran spun around, causing one of the sleeves of her - really Wufei's - shirt to trail in the toast batter. "Oh for the love of Shinigami!!!" she cursed, wiping the sleeve off and hoping Wufei wouldn't notice. 

Sally's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "Isn't Shinigami Japanese?" 

Meiran made a face and stuck her tongue out at the older woman. Sally, for a moment acting younger then her twenty-four years, stuck out her tongue as well. Wufei had just come down the stairs, buttoning up his usual white over-shirt, and saw the exchange. He sighed heavily. 

"Onnas," he grunted. "Can't you get along?" he looked back and forth between them in surprise. "And why aren't you two dressed? Have you forgotten we leave for the Sanc Kingdom today?" 

Both looked startled. "Sanc?" Meiran asked, toast forgotten. "Why would we go to Earth?" 

Now it was Wufei's turn to be surprised. "I didn't tell you? Elder Fei-shun has a meeting he must attend there with the Peacecrafts and various other heads of state. I'm to go along and scribe the event for the Records... And you two are coming along because I thought you might like a vacation, as well as company for Princess Relena and Lady Lucrezia." 

"Us?" Sally and Meiran chorused, for once in agreement. "But, who are we to be company to the Lady Noin and the Princess?" Sally asked. 

Wufei's eyebrows drew together as a scowl settled over his face. "Would you dishonor me by refusing to go when I have already promised of your coming? Meiran, do you forget that you are the heir of the Dragon Clan? And Sally, your very name means 'princess'. Do not forget, you are just as royal as the Lady Noin and Princess Relena." 

Both women blushed and bowed to their husband. "Yes airen..." 

Wufei permitted himself to amile a little at them. "Go pack your things onnas. We leave in two hours." 

Meiran and Sally scurried upstairs, and Wufei called after them "Take off my shirt Meiran!" 

An hour-and-a-half later they sat in a shuttle as it pulled away from Colony L5. They were sceduled to meet with the Peacecrafts and be driven back to the palace, where they were staying, as soon as they landed, so they were dressed in their finest. 

Sally was sitting near the front, staring out the window at Earth, which she hadn't seen like this since she'd come to the colonies to marry Wufei. Meiran was just behind her, giggling at a Japanese manga she'd bought at the shuttleport. Wufei and the elder sat in the back, and within three minutes of the flight's start were locked in a theological debate. 

"Look here Sally," Meiran said, leaning over the seat to hold the manga in front of Sally's eyes, still giggling. "He's a guy, then he falls into the water, and he's a girl!" 

Sally pushed her away, a scowl not unlike one of her husband's on her face. "Go away Meiran. I'm too old for such childish things. And so are you! And don't lean over the seat like that. You'll get you dress musty." 

Meiran flopped back into her seat with a 'hmph!' and kicked the back of Sally's seat not-quite-by-accident. Sally jolted, and the scowl settled even more firmly onto her face. She often felt the heavy difference of even just the three years between her and Wufei, especially with Meiran (who was twenty, only one year _younger_ then their husband) around. Often Meiran did things that made Wufei smile, or, more rarely, laugh. But if Sally had tried to do them, he would just scowl and tell her to act her age. 

She cheered up slightly when she remembered that once they got to the Sanc Kingdom, she'd have the Lady Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft (generally just called Lady Noin) to talk to. Lady Noin was her own age, twenty-four, and was married to Crown Prince Zechs. 

Zechs's younger sister, Princess Relena, was Meiran's age, twenty. Sally could also assume that both women would have various other ladies-in-waiting around, so it wouldn't be too lonely. 

As they stepped off the shuttle in Sanc, Sally breathed in the rich air, happy to once again be home. She watched with pride in her eyes as Wufei and Elder Fei-shun stepped forward to greet Queen Peacecraft, who was waiting for them. Sally glanced around, and saw several men standing in what she supposed to be casual possitions, yet they were obviously guarding the Queen. 

Sally grunted as she was pushed aside by Meiran, who jumped out of the shuttle joyously and spun around on one foot, making her skirts flare out. "Woah! Earth's air could make you giddy! It's so different from colony air!" 

"That's because colony air is recycled." said a voice from behind them. "This is your first time on Earth, I can tell." 

Sally and Meiran turned to see a short woman of German decent, about Wufei and Meiran's age. Her hair was purple-black and fell into sparkling blue eyes. She was dressed in a long skirt and an off-the shoulder blouse, with a baret perched lopsided on her head. 

"No," said Sally. 

"Yes," said Meiran. "I'm colony-born, and never left, even after Wufei and I got married. Are you Princess Relena then?" 

The woman looked startled, then began to laugh. "No," she assured them. "I'm not. I'm her best friend and cheif lady-in-waiting, Hilde Schibeiker-Maxwell. My husband's running security for Her Highness, so I volenteered to come along and greet you. You'll meet the Princess and the rest of the royals at dinner." She cocked her head at Sally. "So if twinkle-toes here is Scribe Wufei's wife, are you his mother?" 

Sally bristled. 

Meiran burst out laughing. "No, she's Wufei's other wife." Meiran made it sound as if that were the lowest possition someone could hold. "Where's your husband then?" 

"That's him," Hilde said, pointing to a man with a long chesnut braid, who was talking easily to a man with ragged blond hair held up by a bandana. "My Duo. And his best friend Solo." she rolled her eyes. "We-the three of us-grew up together on the streets of L2, and had our own little orphan band going. Everyone used to call me Trio, but I like Hilde better." 

Meiran laughed again. "I get it. Solo, Duo, Trio!" 

Hilde nodded, her eyes laughing. She glanced around and saw that the Queen, along with the L5 elder and Wufei, Sally walking stiffly after, were beginning to walk back toward the limos which waited to convey them to the Peacecraft mansion. "Want to ride with Duo, Solo, and I? No one will miss you." 

"Sure!" Meiran said, delighted that she'd already made a friend. The two women ran to catch up with Duo and Solo, and they headed for Solo's old beat-up Viper. 

Wufei watched his younger wife climb in, chattering with Hilde the whole time. He smiled, pleased that she'd made friends so quickly. Sally, however, was another matter. She was sitting beside him in the limo, her back ram-rod strait and a scowl firmly planted on her fair face. He sighed to himself, then shrugged and decided that if Sally didn't care for Meiran's friends, that was none of his business. 

"So," Meiran said as they jolted down the road after the royal procession. "What are these big meetings about, anyway?" 

Duo was in the driver's seat, cursing the car at least twice a minute, and Solo was in the seat next to him, attempting to give him directions. Even after three years of working security in Sanc, Duo still managed to get lost every other week. Hilde and Meiran were in the back, clinging to each other so as not to get tossed around by the bumps and laughing. 

"Peace talks." Hilde said. "All the heads of state and leaders of the colonies will be there. Boring stuff like that. I'm glad Wufei-san thought to bring you, or Relena and I'd be bored out of our /minds/." She giggled, then seemed to have an idea. "Hey, the leader of the L4 colony, Mr Winner, brought his son along, and he's about our age. But he's real stiff and formal. I don't think he knows how to have fun. Let's take him to the circus tonight! It's in town. Do you think Wufei-san would mind?" 

"No, probably not." Meiran said, grinning. "Let's do it." 

()()()()() 

Okay, obviously, since this is a no-war AU, some things have changed. ^_^ Here's a general rundown. 

**Heero** - Obviously, in this universe he wasn't trained as the Perfect Soldier. But, since Duo's writing this and he doesn't know and can't image Heero any other way, his personality is still the same. He is a bit more relaxed though. He's still an orphan, as well. 

**Duo** - Since there was no war, and thus no L2 Plague, Solo is still alive. (Yayness!) Again, Duo is still an orphan, and grew up in the Maxwell Church with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, who are still alive as well. (Yayness again!) 

**Trowa** - Okay, he didn't meet Midii the way he did in the manga. I'm not sure exactly how they met in this universe yet, but it'll be reveiled later on. Like the others, Trowa and Cathrin are still orphans, but they never got seperated, and Trowa never lost his memory. Both Trowa and Cathrin still work at the circus (Midii too), and for simplicity's sake, everyone still calls him Trowa, except for Cathrin (who calls him Triton) and Midii (who calls him Nanashi). 

**Quatre** - His dad never died, and is head of the Winner Corp. His mom, however, since she died in childbirth with Quatre, is still dead. *sweatdrop* Hey, I know his mom's name is/was Quatrine (Quatre was named after her), and his eldest sister's name is Ira, but is his dad ever given a name? If not I'll just make one up. 

**Wufei** - His changes you've mostly already seen. Meiran is still alive, and Wuffie's a scholar/scribe. 

**Relena & Zechs** - Their parents are still alive, thus Rel & Zechs are Princess and Crown Prince. Not much change here, save that they're still actively royal. And Zechs is still called Zechs so that I don't have to type out Milliardo all the time. Do their parents have names? Other then King and Queen Peacecraft? Like Mr Winner, they'll have parts in this story, and they sorta need first names... 

**Noin** - Like Trowa and Midii, the way that she and Zechs met is changed, and it'll be reveiled later. 

Everyone else (Hilde, Dorothy, ect.) are pretty much still the same. ^_^ 

Chapter 2: Hilde, Meiran, Solo, and Duo drag Quatre to the circus, and meet up with a certain clown... Meanwhile, Princess Relena meets in secret with her would-be lover. 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
